


Spectral Welcome Committee

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [116]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Animals, Gen, Missing Scene, Spirit Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 12:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7437867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sees them across the parking lot, just at the edge of the pool of light from the street lamp.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectral Welcome Committee

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 8 July 2016  
> Word Count: 258  
> Prompt: 3. abandoned 7/11’s  
> Summary: She sees them across the parking lot, just at the edge of the pool of light from the street lamp.  
> Spoilers: Missing scene during the events of episode 01x07 "Abattoir." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/   
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazarra, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: I'm kind of digging what I did here. I don't know if this is something that might have happened in canon, but it seems more than plausible to me, given some of the other appearances of the hellhounds, so I'm sticking with this as my headcanon.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

As much as she would prefer to eat as healthily as possible, she knows that this isn't always possible when she travels abroad. She's arrived far too late to be able to easily obtain the food she craves, so stops at the nearest convenience store to stock up on ready-made sandwiches and fruit. She surprises herself when she grabs a couple of bottles of Coke.

"Well, that's one way to admit that you're nervous," she mutters as she places her items on the counter. She smiles at the clerk, then glances out the windows at the front of the store. She sees them across the parking lot, just at the edge of the pool of light from the street lamp. It looks like they're staring directly at her. "You let your guard dogs roam free? Or do you employ that invisible fencing for them?"

The clerk stares at her as he says, "We don't have guard dogs."

She frowns at that. "You mean those three large Rottweilers don't belong here?" When she glances out front again, the dogs are gone.

"We ain't got guard dogs, lady. That'll be seventeen twenty-nine."

She hands him a twenty, then takes her change and the bag of her purchases, tossing an offhand " _Auf Wiedersehen_ " at him as she leaves the establishment. She quickly gets into her car and locks the doors before starting the engine, completely unnerved by what she has seen "Sleep. That's all you need," she says, and prays the drive to the church housing will be quick and eventless.


End file.
